Coming to Skyrim
by KittyKhajiit21
Summary: She had her hands bound, and awoke to find herself on a carriage to be beheaded. Great. how did she end up like this? A story on how my OC came to Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, this is it, Alia." Sighed the young Redguard woman. She was all alone, only with her horse as her companion. They were slowly approaching Skyrim or Cyrodill, wherever the soft breeze took them. The lady stood at 5ft 4", dark skinned with strangely light hair. She had 1 large scar over her glass eye, from when she took a dagger to the face.

The horse neighed in response, and confusion. Her horse was now one of the only ones she spoke to, but even so she hadn't explained why she decided to leave Elinhir.

"I guess I should explain why I left, old girl." Said the Redguard. "Well, it all started when... You know what? I don't really want to talk about the backstory. My expected outcome, to find a long lost friend. There."

A bit further down the road, she could see 3 Imperial soldiers and some Stormcloak soldiers. One seemed far superior to the blue soldiers though. She vaguely recognized him as Ulfric Stormcloak.

**Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.**

The Imperial soldiers turned, and charged towards her. Clearly mistaking her for another Stormcloak. They killed the horse. They confiscated her gear and knocked her out.

Next thing she knew, she was on a cart headed for Helgen. One of the Stormcloak soldiers and Ulfric were there too. And some random guy. She didn't know him. Little did she know that this was about to change her destiny.

"Who are you?" Asked the Stormcloak soldier.

"I, am Carlia."

**So, how did you like my first story? Sorry it was short, but this was how I imagined how my OC came to Skyrim. I left the name till the end to add suspense. Dunno if it worked. What do you think? please comment and give feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

The cart apparently was on its way to Helgen. Curiosity drew Carlia to the man next to her. He had a cloth in his mouth, preventing him from communicating with anyone.

Eventually, curiosity consumed her."So, what's that guy's deal, huh? Why's he being gagged?"

"Watch your tongue, "that guy" just so happens to be Ulfric Stormcloak!" piped up the Stormcloak soldier. She already disliked him.

this time it was the thief's turn to talk. "Wait, Ulfric Stormcloak? Your the leader of the rebellion! Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

As they neared the city gates, Carlia heard the guards talking to General Tullius. So, this was how it ends? At a headsman's hands? Gods be damned.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kyarneth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me!"

"Ugh, face your death with _some _courage!" Said Carlia and the soldier, Ralof in unison. Still not liking this man.

They reached Helgen, and got off the cart. Apparently, she wasn't on the list. It was as if she was just plopped on this carriage by the divines themselves!

Before she was about to be killed, she muttered some ancient Nordic phrases she read somewhere. The next thing they knew, a dragon was attacking! Carlia ran for her life, and accidentally into Ralof's arms as they fell into the tower. Awkward.

"Ehem, Carlia? Please get off me." by now even Ulfric could see her rosy cheeks through her dark skin. "Jarl Ulfric, what is that? Are the ledgends true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Chapter 3

"So your saying that's a real dragon, not just some mage's illusion spell gone wrong?" questioned Carlia.

Ulfric's stormy gaze drifted to the Redguard, "It seems that way..."

They needed a way out, but the only exit was up through the tower. They ran up the stairs, before a soldier was crushed by the wall.

"Get down!" urged Ralof, as the dragon roared through the wall. "You need to jump into that gap, its the only way for you to escape. Make your way to the keep, now!"

"What about you?" cried Carlia, a hint of panic in her voice.

"I'll be fine, you go on!"

She hesitated, and then leaped for her life. If she wasn't being attacked by a dragon, this may have been fun.

When she reached the other side, an imperial soldier by the name of Hadvar shouted her. "Still alive, prisoner? If you want to stay that way, follow me."

"I have a name you know."

"Whatever."

**Ugh, another cocky one.**

They reached the keep, and there was Ralof. He was arguing with Hadvar, but she ignored them and entered the keep. Ralof followed.

"So, I see you met Hadvar. Was he polite?" joked Ralof. Carlia just glared.

"He kept calling me prisoner..."

Ralof just laughed.

Up ahead were some frostbite spiders, and they were slashed to pieces by the pair already. Carlia turned to carry on, but froze when she saw a giant spider ahead.

"Don't make a sound, it has excellent hearing."

It looked at her, and shot poison at her.

Ralof ran to her but it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dragons, everywhere. Coming for you. Do not despair, young Dovahkiin. Dragonborn. Only you can save us._**

Carlia woke with a jump start. "Gah! That same dream again...? Wait... Where am I?"

She looked around, and found herself in a small cottage. The door opened, and Ralof walked in; armed with healing potions and poison cures.

"Ralof, why are you carrying so many potions? Did something happen?" she asked, with a headache slowly working its way through her head.

"Do you not remember what happened to you?"

"The last thing I remember, we were fighting some frostbite spiders and then... Everything went a little bit hazy... What happened after that?"

He hesitated. "Well, we thought they were all gone so carried on waking. I heard you scream, and you weren't behind me anymore. I Turned, and saw a Giant Spider heading towards you! I ran to push you out of the way, but I was too late. That amount of venom would usually kill you in an instant."

Carlia just stared. "S-so, how come I'm still alive?" She was now extremely pale.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. I originally thought you were dead, but when I carried you here, we passed some standing stones. The warrior stone started to glow when we walked past, and so did you. It was as if it resurrected you."

She drank the last healing potion, "The warrior stone..." she murmured to herself.

Ralof stood, and turned to leave. "Well you're okay now, so when you feel rested I need you to do a huge favour for me. The Jarl needs to know about the dragon attack. I saw it head this way; and if you do this for me, I'll be forever in your debt. The Jarl resides in Whiterun."

"Sure, I'll do that."

"Well, I need to get back to Windhelm, so I guess this is goodbye. Maybe we'll see again? The Stormcloaks need as much help as possible now."

And with that, he left.


End file.
